


[Podfic of] Recovery

by Metaderivative



Series: titC's (Don't) Hold Me [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: Frank doesn't show up, so Curt calls Frank's lawyer. You know, the blind guy.[Podfic of titC's "Recovery"]
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: titC's (Don't) Hold Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fratt Week, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30\. Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882045) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



Podfic of "[Recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882045)," the third and final part of the series [(Don't) Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492394), which explores how Matt's Midland Circle experience impacts his relationship with Frank.  
Written by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC).  
Read by [metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative).

Recorded for [VoiceTeam2020](https://voiceteam.tumblr.com/).  
Contribution to [Frattweek](https://frattweek.tumblr.com/), under the free topic prompt.

 **Filetype** : .mp3  
**Length:** 25 minutes  
**Filesize** : 24.1 MB

  
  
Download .mp3 file here: <https://archive.org/download/whumptober-2019-by-tit-c/30Recovery.mp3>


End file.
